The Mating Society
by SilverClawSicko
Summary: A society of lustful cats live together and in little communities, some sex hungry barbarians and some just average warriors. If you want to put a cat in this story or want to request some cats becoming mates or anything like that pm me and if it doesn't reck my plans I will do it.
1. Prolouge

A slender grey tom sat looking over his camp. The sun was setting and some tired cats were already retreating to their nests, but for some night just marked time for activity, as day did for most normal cats. But this was no normal clan, nor was it even a clan- it was a society of lustful cats that lived together, here in the main cave and in smaller communities scattered around the territory. Some even trained just to mate, and became breeders, or if they preferred one mate they just became maters. Others preferred to be warriors **and** mated no more than the average cat would in Thunder Clan, and sometimes left which was allowed once you became a warrior. And then there were the cats that became warriors and maters, or even warriors and breeders. To become a warrior a cat must train as a normal apprentice would, and to become a mater or breeder a cat had to train in that field with mater or breeder mentors that taught them all about mating, how to do it safely, and how to pleasure your lover. Cats who wanted the best of both worlds would have to train in both fields with two mentors. However, apprentices could not train in mating until turning seven moons, so they would have to wait. The rules bent though depending on the leader, because someone were more sex hungry barbarians and others cared more about their clan. And then there were the prisoners. In the corner of the cave, there was a tunnel that led to an underground prison with mental or bad cats, cats who had done something that angered the clan or leader, and had to pay. They were fed only a sparrow every week and treated with no respect. And then the toys. The tunnel didn't stop and there was another that led to a bigger, cozier cave just below the surface with a large hole in the ceiling that shine light down on the cats inside. These were the toys. They could be mated with at any time and were supposed to listen to the cat mating with them, but good leaders set rules so you could only mate with them when they were willing. No matter what you could not make them bloody and hurt or impregnate them if they didn't want your kits, no matter what leader, because under the leader was a council that kept things in check and made it so it wasn't just a group of barbaric, mental rapers. Before leaders passed big rules **it** had to be approved by them, that way no matter how sex hungry the leader was it didn't have to get chaotic.

 **Hey reader! I hope you enjoyed this little introduction that hopefully helps you understand the society so the story makes sense. I'll try to post the first real chapter soon, so see you then!**


	2. Chapter 1

Silverleaf yawned, heading to her den. It had been a long day, hunting from sunrise to well now, sunset. She curled up in her nest, but not long later felt a paw prod her. She hissed, opening one green eye. "Who's there and what do you want? I'm tired." She snapped. "It's just me." A familiar voice whispered. She opened both eyes and say up to see her friend, Russetoak. He was a reddish brown tom with deep, handsome amber eyes. He was slender and a big bigger than her in size, toned but not with very broad shoulders. For a moment they just stared at each other, shuffling their paws, then Silverleaf asked, "What is it?". Russetoak just whispered "Follow me." And slid out of the den, leading her out of the camp of their community and to the lake at the heart of the territory. By now the sun had set completely and the moon was shining bright on the lake. Silverleaf took in the beautiful scene, gasping softly. And then she looked at Russetoak, who had been looking at her. They shuffled their paws again awkwardly. They both had feelings for each other but hadn't let them out. They had known each other since they were kits, and had grown up and trained together, best friends for life. Or maybe it could be more? Silverleaf wondered, her heart soaring at the thought of being his mate. "I brought you here to talk." Russetoak finally mewed. She looked at him as he continued "Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to…spend more time together. I hardly see you anymore, and you could use a break from all the work you do. You contribute enough to the community, and I'm sure Moonheart wouldn't mind if you relaxed a bit." Silverleaf blinked at him. "Of course." She purred. They say close together and looked at the lake, and Silverleaf felt like their friendship had finally grown back. Lately she had just worked and worked and spent hardly any time with him, and now they could explore together.

 **This is probably a weird chapter, but I'm trying to just make them closer. Next chapter timeskips some moons to the end of leaf bare, they're extremely close.**


	3. Chapter 2

Silverleaf bounded across the meadow, finally able to see the grass after a long leaf bare. She darted into camp. When she did, she saw Moonheart leaping onto the meeting rock and was happy about her timing. She sat next to Russetoak as the cats gathered, wondering what was going on. "I've gathered you to announce the end of leaf bare. The snow has melted and we can see green again, marking the beginning of new leaf." Cheers rose from the cats and Moonheart waited. "Yes yes, very exciting. But even better news is that means mating season, so pair up! Single cats now will have to share a den because we need room for couples." Seeming as though trying not to laugh, she dismissed the cats and leapt off the rock. Silverleaf just blinked, watching as cats that already had mates twined tails, while single cats looked around for a match or gathered new bedding for the move. This is my chance! Russetoak thought, heart pounding. He saw Silverleaf beginning to slink away to find new bedding and called out to her "Wait we need to talk!" And bounded off to their usual meeting place, a hill overlooking the lake. Silverleaf appeared soon and sat beside him. "What is it?" His heard raced and he took a deep breath, not knowing how to go about this. "Uh.. Well..I've known you as long as I can remember, and you're a big part of my life. So…I'm here to ask you…" He paused, staring into her magnificent green eyes. "Be my mate?" Silverleaf's eyes widened and her heart raced. "Of course!" She exclaimed, twining tails with him and looking down at the lake.

Moonheart observed the setting sun and turned to the cats "Alright! Mates gather round, it's mate night!" She exclaimed. "If you want to do it publicly then do it in the mating hollow, if you want privacy go to your den or a mating site in the territory. But first, listen to Weedclaw, the medicine cat." Weedclaw began to explain mating to the newbies. "Alright, if you have any questions ask me, and if you're all set go on ahead." Silverleaf blinked. She had only been Russetoak's mate for a week, and now she was getting laid? She lived in a mating society but she hadn't actually thought about it. Moonheart saw her and walked over. "Off you two lovebirds go!" And began nudging her. Russetoak had been sitting next to her and rose to his paws, looking as awestruck as her. But their paws led them out of camp to the mating site closest the lake (that damn lake I'm sure you readers are sick of XD). Both of them were virgins of course and didn't really know anything, but they were begging to become lustful and submitted to the urges. They entered the den which had vines draping over the entrance and saw a large nest with a soft moss base coated with swan feathers. Silverleaf got into a hunting crouch like Weedclaw had said and sank her class into the soft bedding. Russetoak unsheathed his member, which was fairly impressive, and slowly mounted her. "Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded, bracing her self. Gently, he slid his erect cock into her and she wailed softly, but as he continued thrusting the wails became moans and she bucked back, wanting more. "Faster!" She hissed pleadingly and Russetoak began thrusting full speed, both of them moaning loudly with each hump. They were still far from over as Russetoak pulled out right before cumming. Silverleaf turned and began sucking it, her head bobbing, and he moaned. She swirled her tongue around it and he exclaimed loudly in pleasure. Afterwards she rolled over and he began cleaning her pussy, making her moan as his tounge roaches her. And then he mounted her again, and they repeated all night, not getting enough of each other until the sun began to rise and they curled up next to each other on the swan feather nest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Holy shit, lots of views already! Since people are actually reading, I'll try to upload more often! This chapter will be a different cat's pov but don't worry Silverleaf will be back (or maybe you didn't like her XD) this one's a slut in the main camp which most cats refer to as a clan even though it's not exactly**

Thistlefur stretched, clambering out of her nest and shaking her messy cream colored pelt. She made her way around the other nests to the entrance of the she-cat den, padding into the clearing. She saw the leader, Granitestar, perched on his ledge, his green eyes scanning his clan. The council lazed underneath the ledge, talking to each other, and the rest of the clan was doing its own thing, Warriors looking for patrols to go on, maters sitting and talking, breeders mostly in their dens doing their job, and queens caring for their kits. Apprentices were with their mentors and Thistlefur recalled her own training in both classes, but she had become a warrior. Now she kind of wanted to be a breeder but decided to wait till the next moon to ask to switch. She looked around for good looking toms, but they could come to her because in most of their minds she was one of the sexiest she-cats in the clan, the most desired but not really looking for commitment since she was just a slut. Some toms lasted awhile and even asked to be mates but were rejected. Now three or four were eyeing her as she passed and she wondered what she was in the mood for. She saw Troutclaw, a dirty tom with an impressive member, as well as Rabbitfoot who was really fast. She padded over with her tail waving in the air, beckoning to whichever one was coming, letting them sort it out. She padded to her favorite site and waited impatiently. Both of them came and she twitched her whiskers. "So what's the plan?" And they looked at each other like they had just noticed both of them had come. "Turns." They decided and she nodded. Rabbitfoot was first and she got into her crouch as he mounted her. He slid his thin member in and began thrusting fast. Thistlefur dug her claws into the moss beneath her, first because pain and then because of pleasure. Rabbitfoot went even faster, fast as he could, causing both cats to moan loudly and Troutclaw to get hard. Rabbitfoot pulled out before his seed shot in and Thistlefur looked over at Troutclaw who was padding over. First he teased her causing her to whine and then shoved his large member in, causing her to hiss in pain. He thrusted as fast as he could, not as fast as Rabbitfoot of course, and hit her G spot. He heard her moan loudly and began pounding it, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "You're tight.." He panted. Then he quickly pulled out just in time, and sprayed cum everywhere. Thistlefur groomed herself and rose to her paws, padding off.


End file.
